


Of Volunteering and a Brilliant Idea

by midnightshon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshon/pseuds/midnightshon
Summary: Kyuhyun thought it’s just stupid of his hyung to move out in an attempt to save himself the sadness and loneliness. Then again it’s Kim Heechul, and all that mattered to the man were Lee Donghae and Kim Ryeowook.





	Of Volunteering and a Brilliant Idea

That was the eighth box he handed to the older man, containing most of his gaming stuff—a pair of red speakers, an old gaming keyboard, one headset, and a gaming mouse. The last item was one that he gave to him a long time ago, a limited edition gaming mouse that he had a hard time ordering. And it tore Kyuhyun a little inside when he packed it into the box, knowing that he would not see the thing around anymore.

 

“You can keep the mouse.”

 

Kyuhyun tore his eyes away from the box and found the older man eyeing him. “You keep it,” he said, hopefully coolly. “I don’t ask back things I gave.”

 

“You won’t see it anymore, Kim Kyu.”

 

Kyuhyun chewed his gum at the comment. Like he had not been thinking the same. “Or you can just  _not_  move out,” he said for what, the hundredth time?

 

“Ey, now you start again,” his hyung squinted at him though his tone did not reflect his disagreement as much as it did the first time Kyuhyun proposed the idea. And Kyuhyun knew it was pointless trying to shake the man’s plan. Kim Heechul never goes back on his words, once he says yes he would do anything to make it happen. But maybe—just maybe, in the midst of his desperate mind—Kyuhyun thought Heechul would notice the desperation coated the stupid idea and take mercy on him and agree with it.

 

How hard would it be, really, to just stay in the dorm and waited for 21 months? It was not like he would sit there waiting all by himself. Kyuhyun would come upstairs as often as possible, teach him some new tricks, and play Star Craft with him.

 

The thing was, Kim Heechul did not see that prospect promising. First of all, he did not play Star Craft. The love of his life was LOL. Second of all—and the most important factor, by the way—all that he cared about was Kim Ryeowook and Lee Donghae, his fellow 10th floor tenants, his most beloved dongsaeng. The two would soon enlist in the army, as active soldier most probably, and that would leave him by himself in the 10th floor. “There was no use weeping after you two leave and I’m not gonna sit around watching myself be miserable when the time comes. I better move out before then,” concluded Heechul the other day when they all sat together for dinner.

 

“You can move downstairs,” Kyuhyun remembered suggesting him that night, and he voiced it out again. “Eunhyuk hyung is enlisting soon anyway.”

 

“And you’re gonna make me use his room while he’s away?” Heechul looked at him, his lopsided smile visible from behind the drawer. “He’d come back before I can wipe the room clean of his smell. That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“Where are you moving you said?”

 

“Still in Gangnam. Thirty-minute ride from here, not someplace that would make me come late for practice—dammit, why isn’t this thing moving?” Heechul grunted as he tried to shift the drawer. That drawer, even Siwon who always went to the gym had a hard time moving it to the room in the first place. And now Kim Heechul who had the worst record of working out tried to move it by himself, of course the thing would not budge.

 

“Let me help.” Kyuhyun walked up to the elder, lending him his strength which was actually not that much either. In the end, the drawer remained still while the two of them were already out breath—where was Kangin when they needed him the most?

 

“Forget it. I’ll just buy a new one later.” He heard Heechul snicker beside him as the elder turned around and leaned against the drawer. “Seriously, of all people, why is it you who volunteer to help me packing?”

 

Kyuhyun snorted in response, “Because I’m the only one who’s parting with the limited edition mouse?” joining Heechul to sit before the drawer.

 

“I told you to keep it.”

 

“So I heard.”

 

There was a brief pause filled with Heechul trying to compose his breathing and Kyuhyun mentally figuring out another way to make the man change his mind. There was one, his last resort but that must have been covered by Ryeowook. There was no way the cook of the house would let Heechul live by himself if he was not sure there was a place nearby for Heechul to buy food. He would be the first to flip and strongly oppose Heechul’s idea and Kyuhyun thought, if that was the case, Heechul would not be moving out now—because, once again, Kim Ryeowook was important and his opinion had the same effect as Donghae’s: they could change Heechul’s mind.

 

Though those two had that sort of authority, guess who was staying and helping Heechul packing? Not them, because they were not as desperate as Kyuhyun was. And in the midst of it, Kyuhyun began to realise that perhaps Heechul had realised his true intension by then. The older man knew why Kyuhyun was so persistent.

 

Maybe he had, but even so Heechul did not voice it out as he made Kyuhyun carry half of his boxes downstairs. Kyuhyun, on the other hand, had stayed silent, too, not wanting to waste any more energy he knew would be useless. Why would Kim Heechul change his mind now that Kyuhyun was carrying the last box of his stuff and putting it inside the truck?

 

“That’s the last one, huh?”

 

“Guess so.” Kyuhyun swiped sweat off his forehead and threw his hyung one last annoyed look. “Next time you’re moving, you should hire people to carry the boxes.”

 

“Then you’ll lose your purpose in life, Kim Kyu.”

 

A snorted escaped Kyuhyun’s lips. “Oh, how thrilled I am to have the first five minute without your constant bragging intoxicating the air.”

 

Heechul clicked his tongue, his crocked smile was back, now with hands shoved in his jeans. When he posed like that, Kyuhyun thought, Heechul looked the manliest. And a tad more handsome. Just a bit. Well, more than a bit, perhaps—

 

“Come here.”

 

Heechul was motioning for Kyuhyun to come closer with his index finger, and Kyuhyun frowned at that, “You’re only moving a few blocks away, hyung. You don’t have to kiss me good bye.”

 

“True, and you can come visit me as often. But I still want to kiss you, because I’m your hyung and you look like you’ll break down if I just left without another word. Stop complaining, kid. Just come here, you’re hurting my pride.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, “We can still unload. I’ll carry half—no, three quarter to 6th floor,” yet he stepped forward, and the rest of his brilliant proposal was cut off by a slap across his face. A playful one, and it was followed by a grin across Heechul’s face.

 

The next few seconds were silent, save for the sound of Heechul’s palm patting Kyuhyun’s back equally quietly. If there was one thing he and Heechul had in common, aside from excellent gaming skill, it was this: disability of expressing his feeling with words.

 

“I’m not re-enlisting in the army, Kim Kyu. You can wipe your tears.”

 

But Kyuhyun was not. He was not enlisting. He was not going to leave. Heechul could stay. He did not have to move out.

 

“See you tomorrow. Tell the kids I’m going.” Heechul pulled away from the hug and gave Kyuhyun a peck on the cheek. The gesture would be affectionate and somewhat gentle, and Kyuhyun would appreciate it better, if only Heechul did not finish it with a slap right on the spot his lips were seconds earlier.

 

But Heechul was Heechul, and Kyuhyun tried to keep his cool image intact, so he did not follow Heechul to his car and sent him off with a wave or whatever. He stayed where he was, merely nodding when Heechul waved at him before getting in, and that brought a frown to the man’s flawless face.

 

“You do notice that I don’t hire anyone to help me with my stuff, right?” Heechul asked rhetorically. “Why don’t you come along and help me unpacking?”

 

That brought a smile to Kyuhyun’s face, perfectly mirroring Heechul’s uneven one.

 

“And you do realise you bring a lot, no?” Kyuhyun walked up to Heechul’s car, sending a challenging look across the roof. “It’ll be midnight before we finish. I will have to sleep over.”

 

“If you’ll do the cooking, I won’t have any objection.”

 

“Deal.”

 

\--------


End file.
